bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Siódmy Sezon
Odcinki Lista #Odcinek 1 (221): Inny Dziwny Ptak - (Another Strange Bird) - Another Strange Bird Październik 3, 2011 #Odcinek 2 (222): Nowy Telewizor Misia - (Bear's New Television) - Bear's New Television Październik 10, 2011 #Odcinek 3 (223): Oto Dzień Wolny - (Ojo's Day Off) - Ojo's Day Off Październik 17, 2011 #Odcinek 4 (224): Leśnej Dolonie na Nowina - (Woodland Valley on the News) - The Woodland Valley News Report Październik 24, 2011 #Odcinek 5 (225): Kaczek Hormony - (Duck Hormones) - Tomorrow Never Ducks Październik 31, 2011 #Odcinek 6 (226): Powrót do Mysiej Kolegium - (Back to Mouse College) - Back to Mouse College Listopad 7, 2011 #Odcinek 7 (227): Cokolwiek Pudełko - (Anything Box) - The Anything Box Listopad 14, 2011 #Odcinek 8 (228): Wyobraź Sobie Naród - (Imagine Nation) - Imagine Nation Listopad 21, 2011 #Odcinek 9 (229): Czytający w Myślach - (Mind Reader) - Mind Reader Listopad 28, 2011 #Odcinek 10 (230): Nowy Samochód Misia - (Bear's New Car) - Bear's New Car Grudzień 5, 2011 #Odcinek 11 (231): Prehistoryczny Misia - (Prehistoric Bear) - Prehistoric Bear Grudzień 12, 2011 #Odcinek 12 (232): Jack Junior Dorastać - (Jack Junior Growing Up) - Grow Up, Jack Junior Grudzień 19, 2011 #Odcinek 13 (233): Mam Osteoporoza - (I Have Osteoporosis) - Nothing Left to Live For Grudzień 26, 2011 #Odcinek 14 (234): Dobre Obcje - (Good Options) - Good Options Styczeń 2, 2012 #Odcinek 15 (235): W Dostawa Świąteczna - (The Christmas Delivery) - Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery Styczeń 9, 2012 #Odcinek 16 (236): Pip I w Pokaz Sztucznych Ogni - (Pip and the Firework Display) - Pip and the Firework Display Styczeń 16, 2012 #Odcinek 17 (237): Udawaj Czas - (Pretend Time) - Pretend Time Styczeń 23, 2012 #Odcinek 18 (238): W Miś Z Wszystko Koła Pasowe - (The Bear of All Pulleys) - The Bear of All Pulleys Styczeń 30, 2012 #Odcinek 19 (239): Koła i Dźwignie - (Wheels and Levers) - Like a Wheel or a Lever Lutego 6, 2012 #Odcinek 20 (240): Docenianie Sztuki - (Art Appreciation) - Art Appreciation Lutego 13, 2012 #Odcinek 21 (241): Nowy Lekarz w Mieście - (A New Doctor in Town) - A New Doctor in Town Lutego 20, 2012 #Odcinek 22 (242): Zmiażdż się Serce Harry - (Crush on Harry's Heart) - Harry's Duck Heart Crush Lutego 27, 2012 #Odcinek 23 (243): Wysoki Wynik - (High Score) - High Score Marsz 5, 2012 #Odcinek 24 (244): Po Prostu Ustaw Krzesła - (Just Set Up the Chairs) - Just Set Up the Chairs Marsz 12, 2012 #Odcinek 25 (245): Żarty Jeeter - (Jeeter's Jokes) - No Joke for Jeeter Marsz 19, 2012 #Odcinek 26 (246): Jajkoskonały - (Eggscellent) - Eggscellent Marsz 26, 2012 #Odcinek 27 (247): Czym Jesteś Mądrzejszy? - (What Are You Smarter?) - More Smarter Kwiecień 2, 2012 #Odcinek 28 (248): Mysz, Gdzie Jest Mój Dżem? - (Mouse, Where Is My Jam?) - Mouse, Where's My Jam? Kwiecień 9, 2012 #Odcinek 29 (249): Prima Aprilis - (April Fools Day) - Fools in April Kwiecień 16, 2012 #Odcinek 30 (250): Granica Nowy - (New Frontier) - The New Frontier Kwiecień 23, 2012 #Odcinek 31 (251): Zwierzęce Zachowanie - (Animal Behavior) - Animal Behavior Kwiecień 30, 2012 #Odcinek 32 (252): Misia I W Zajączek Wielkanocny - (Bear and the Easter Bunny) - When Bear Met the Easter Bunny Maja 7, 2012 #Odcinek 33 (253): Koło z Skunk - (Wheel of Skunk) - Wheel of Skunk Maja 14, 2012 #Odcinek 34 (254): Harry Wie Naljepiej - (Harry Knows Best) - Harry Knows Best Maja 21, 2012 #Odcinek 35 (255): Dzień Pracy I Leśnej Dolony - (Labor Day in Woodland Valley) - Labor Day in Woodland Valley Maja 28, 2012 #Odcinek 36 (256): Nasiona, Ja Cię Kocham! - (Seeds, I Love You So!) - Seeds, I Love You So Czerwiec 1, 2012 #Odcinek 37 (257): Dżonka Fortuna - (Junk Fortune) - Junky Business Czerwiec 8, 2012 #Odcinek 38 (258): Głodny Gry - (Hungry Games) - The Hungry Games Czerwiec 15, 2012 #Odcinek 39 (259): Kumpel Puck - (Puck's Buddy) - Puck Meets His Buddy Czerwiec 22, 2012 #Odcinek 40 (260): Wydraplecy - (Otterback) - Otterback Czerwiec 29, 2012 Category:International BITBBH Seasons